Chuck vs Phase Four
by AwesomeMJay
Summary: An AU look on how Phase three could've gone, there will be drama  no llamas sorry guys , there will be romance, there will be flossing... There will probably be sex eventually  I should just stop there because everyone clicks at the mention of sex.
1. Flossing is awesome

**Author's Note: **This is not a dream, this is actually a story being started by me :o I know, I'm shocked too but I'm in the 'WHO ARE YOU' challenge and thought it may be necessary to remind everyone who I was. Plus I've had this idea since Chuck vs Phase three that's been battling to get out ever since. It's an AU look on how it could've happened... Read and review guys (I'm going to continue this but if you don't think it's worth it then please say on a review and I'll delete hehe)

**Chuck vs Phase Four**

**Chapter One: Flossing is so Awesome**

_PRESENT DAY_

She'd lost track of time as she sat on one of the soft, luxurious seats that only belonged to first class, the aeroplane seemed to move awfully slowly as tears continuously assaulted her cheeks. The flight seemed abnormally long despite her wishes that it would be over, sleep would be nice if it weren't for the fresh memories assaulting her dreams. She relived that moment every time her eyes closed even for a fraction of a second, there was no escape. It was all so real. The look on his face, the shouts of the two men; her partner and his best friend.

Maybe it was some sort of redemption for her sins when she focused solely on fighting for the greater good; for her country. It may be some sort of twisted revenge, taking away the happiness she once had without a second chance. She was twenty eight years old, she shouldn't hurt this way. The CIA was supposed to make her invincible, completely untouchable never to be hurt by anyone again but they sent her to Burbank. What did they expect? He broke down her walls one by one, and claimed her heart with each small act of love until she belonged to him. Heart and soul, if they really existed for people like her.

_Don't be a hero. _Yet he chose to be so noble, he knew they wouldn't get there on time to apprehend the Belgium so he decided to save the day when he was completely and utterly defenceless. His strong sense of honour and stubborn streak always got him into trouble, this incident was evidence of that. She didn't sleep whilst she searched for him, after he was captured she returned to the only thing she knew; being an agent, the best. The past few days were beginning to make her weary. She cast a longing glance at his slumped body sitting across from her own fighting the urge to sit beside him and snuggle into his warmth. With that final thought Sarah Walker drifted back into the darkness of her deepest slumbers.

_FIVE HOURS AGO_

The overpowering stench of sweat was the first thing that made her wince as her boots squelched from her trip through the murky waters of Thailand. Sarah wasn't one to think things through, and now was not the time to start doing so. She kicked the door down, automatically ignoring the Belgian whom she'd searched for. She knocked him out with one blow quickly assessing her surroundings. It's when she saw him. Beads of sweat were readily forming on her forehead and the dim lighting made the red lights around his dark curls seem oddly menacing. A strangled whimper of his name escaped her lips

"Chuck!"

She plucked the small lights off his head meticulously, then pulled away the restraints which once held his arms. The faint sound of Casey knocking out the scientist registered in her mind briefly. Automatically her hands curled around his strong cheek bones caressing his cheeks lovingly.

"Chuck come on please wake up."

His eyes were closed and he didn't move, he remained motionless as the tears began to slowly roll down Sarah's cheeks. Things like this don't happen to people like Chuck, they can't; she needs him.

"Chuck I'm here. I'm here."

He was still unresponsive as she put her forehead against his whispering in a futile attempt to hold back the overpowering sobs that were threatening to take over her body.

"I'm here to rescue you."

She traces the side of his face with her finger lingering for a moment hoping that he would burst into life and everything would be right with the world again.

"Chuck please come on"

Her shoulders began to shake and she clutched onto his face a bit firmer than usual, she felt a hand on her shoulder but she didn't care. She didn't want some sort of condolence; she wanted Chuck. Who's Sarah without Chuck? A nobody. Nothing but a spy.

"Tell him what you told me before, he'll hear that I know it. Don't be Sarah Walker the spy be Sarah Walker the girlfriend."

His bearded best friend's voice sounded oddly soothing, and for once in her life she found herself listening to advice from _Morgan Grimes _she was either dreaming or overly desperate. She knew it was the latter but a strange sense of hope clung to her like the reminiscence of a bad taste. She nodded as another set of tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Chuck please. Chuck I love you, please wake up. I have so much that I want to tell you."

The loud footsteps of Casey could be heard above the silence, as she clenched her eyes shut hoping to wake up from a dream any moment now. _Be Sarah Walker the girlfriend._

"I found your proposal plan"

She babbled about race cars, and the beach, their first mission together hoping somehow it would jolt him out of this state to remind her everything would be ok.

"Chuck I want to spend the rest of my life with you I don't care if you have the intersect or not."

Taking a sharp intake of breath as she paused.

"Without you I'm nobody, I'm nothing but a spy. Come back to me Chuck..."

She smiled for the first time in three days.

"-I want to marry you."

Her lips pressed against his, they were oddly cold, but hoped it would work like some sort of fairy tale and he'd open his eyes and look at her lovingly like he always used to. Sarah hesitated as she opened her eyes, if pouring her heart out didn't work then she had no idea what she'd do next. She was an agent of the CIA, she can be brave for her country but most of all; for Chuck. She exhaled slowly and opened her eyes carefully, only to be greeted by a pair of familiar brown orbs staring back at her.

"Chuck!"

An excited squeal cut through the atmosphere and she grinned pressing her lips against his frantically needing to taste him desperately. It was odd that he didn't respond, but she reasoned he was flustered and didn't expect it. She released his lips and pressed her forehead against his grinning widely, Chuck's eyes were still open and he looked slightly dazed and confused. He'd been through a lot. Her arms grappled onto his torso, clutching onto his body, her head burrowed into the crook of his neck. The moment seemed to pass too quickly when she withdrew to look at his face, her brow furrowed in concern when the look of bewilderment was still firmly planted on his handsome features. He audibly gulped and asked

"Who are you?"

_PRESENT DAY_

She awoke with a jolt, it always ended the same way. The bitter reminder of what she'd lost, but maybe he would regain his memories; surely he would remember their time together after four years it was hard to forget. Those doctors had done something, they didn't know what but they had certainly fiddled where no one else should, it wasn't their right. Her fingers combed through her hair in exasperation as she reached for a bottle of water.

"Sarah?"

His voice pierced her thoughts, causing her to smile.

"You remember my name?"

His eyes were downcast for a moment before he looked up and stared into her hopeful gaze.

"No, sorry, you told me your name before we boarded the flight."

"Oh."

Nervously he coughed and his left leg bounced up and down, she'd been asleep for another two hours which meant the tranquilisers Casey had given Chuck must've worn off. He sighed.

"I was just wondering where you were taking me"

"Home, I mean; Burbank."

He nodded slowly

"Oh thank god, my sister will be going crazy. She's probably had a search team out already and despite how awesome her boyfriend is even he can't handle Bartowski stress one day before my surprise birthday party. The apartment will be spotless-"

"Wait her boyfriend?"

His face dawned in realisation

"Oh sorry, her name is Ellie and her boyfriend is called Devon but we call him Captain Awesome because everything he does is awesome; climbing mountains flossing-"

Sarah's eyes widened as if the entire day was some sort of joke.

"Chuck what date is it?"

He looked perplexed at her question.

"It's September 17th 2007"

Read and review, I write quicker when I've got incentive to write (aka your reviews!)


	2. Umpa lumpas, video games and alcohol

**Author's Note: **Guys... I hope you realise updating twice in a row is like some sort of record for me I sort of expect a medal but I guess more reviews will be enough encouragement! The timeline may be a bit off as timing isn't one of my best points I'm afraid, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to read and review! You never know, I've probably got another snow day tomorrow which may mean another chapter :D (Anon: The sex will be later ok!)

**Chapter Two: Umpa lumpas, video games and alcohol**

"What the hell do you mean?"

The small woman peered at the team with precocious stare and an edge of chaos gleamed through her usually cold blue eyes. Her perfectly tamed red hair was oddly frazzled, the outburst from the General reflected the gravity of the situation perfectly. No one spoke.

"Our most important intelligence asset cannot remember the last three years! Tell me this is some sort of joke!"

Her eyes widened comically and she threw her tiny figure back into her large arm chair letting out an exasperated sigh. Sarah broke the silence

"Forget about intelligence asset, this is about Chuck!"

Casey stepped forward shielding Sarah from the General's penetrating glare.

"Ma'am with all do respect, Agent Walker... is right. It is about Chuck, there was some sort of block holding the intersect back and in an attempt to remove it they've somehow wiped his memory from the night before Bryce Larkin sent the original."

"Colonel Casey where is Mr Bartowski?"

She put special emphasis on his name shooting Agent Walker a harsh look of reproach.

"He's in a holding cell which is entirely unnecessary even before the intersect Chuck wouldn't have-"

"Colonel bring him in."

The red haired woman ignored Sarah's outburst making her clench her fists involuntarily.

"General he isn't ready for this he barely understands what year it is let alone bringing him into a briefing you're going to set him back further-"

"Further than losing the last three years?"

Casey disappeared from the room and headed down the corridor of identical cells reminding himself of the times he and the Moron had walked these halls. He quickly typed in the access code and the door whooshed open revealing a startled looking Chuck who rapidly babbled when he saw Casey

"Isn't this a breach of my civil rights or-"

"Shut it moron, the General wants to speak to you."

His brow furrowed and he shot the older man an angry glare

"Who's the General?"

"She's the one who decides if we send you to a bunker; not that the blonde she-male would let her"

"Blonde she-male? What are you talking about?"

Casey shrugged and grabbed the back of the nerd's shirt pushing him forward down the hall ignoring the loud protests. The atmosphere was thick when he arrived with the nerd, he noticed Walker giving an icy glare at the monitor, she only broke her stare to gaze at Chuck, she smiled sadly.

"What am I doing here?"

The small woman in the large chair leaned forward and peered curiously.

"Mr Bartowski, what do you know about Bryce Larkin?"

He frowned and his mouth gaped involuntarily.

"This is about Bryce? I haven't seen him since-since well Stanford, seriously you kidnapped me a day before my birthday for _this? _So you can quiz me about my ex-best friend."

He heard Casey mutter under his breath whilst the General stared clearly dumbfounded.

"Moron"

"Mr Bartowski are you sure you don't remember the events of September 18th?"

"Wait-oh-wait this is good. This is really good-"

Chuck raised his two hands and pointed around the room as if he'd just been clued in on some sort of joke

"I've already had my party haven't I? This is just a dream... Morgan must've spiked the punch-"

Sarah shot him an incredulous look and Casey's scowl seemed to become more pronounced, if that was possible. The General's eyes widened again and Casey feared that they could pop out at any moment. Sarah moved towards Chuck placing her hand on his forearm.

"Chuck this is; this is real."

"No it's not! It's something I've produced from my subconscious I mean look at him!"

He points at Casey

"Don't you think he looks suspiciously like Jayne Cobb? And you-"

He points at Sarah

"You have a stunning resemblance Miranda Lawson."

"Mr Bartowski I suggest you control your outbursts-"

He turned his attention back to the monitor

"And you look like a red headed umpa lumpa in a suit, do you not see how unbelievable this is? I really gave my subconscious more credit but this is just obvious-"

"Mr Bartowski I assure you that this is very much real, I'm sending down a team of the best scientists to perform some tests. Colonel Casey and Agent Walker; control the asset."

With that the image disappeared off the screen

"Does she never say goodbye? I usually imagine much more... polite people."

Casey grunted, shoving his way past Chuck roughly calling out behind him

"Leave him in Castle, I need to go to the BuyMore."

He laughed.

"The BuyMore! Seriously what kind of a spy are you? You _work _at the BuyMore! This just proves it's a dream, I mean Morgan Grimes is manager; this is the guy who used to go in my sister's bedroom to take hair from her pillows! The same guy who serenaded her for three consecutive school talent contests."

"Chuck-"

"It's like I've walked onto some sort of TV set at NBC!"

Sarah ran her hands through her hair, putting a hand on his shoulder. Casey gruffly responded.

"Can it moron."

The metal doors of Castle opened and the hulk of a man disappeared into the freezer of the Orange Orange. Chuck turned to the blonde woman, who is supposedly his girlfriend, with a curious gaze.

"Is he always like that?"

She nods slowly.

"It's his way of saying he cares."

"If this is real- then I want to speak to my sister"

"Chuck you've got to understand, it's been three years since you... Things have changed, a lot of things have changed and-"

She seemed oddly flustered by such a simple request avoiding meeting his gaze.

"Things just aren't that simple as they were three years ago. Ellie's life is different and you're going to need to adjust for the time being until the doctors do some tests to see if we can find a way to get your memories back."

"My sister's a doctor, she can help-"

"Chuck I know this is a lot to take in right now but-"

He sighed and threw his head back in frustration.

"There's no where I can run is there?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Not from us... Talk to me Chuck."

"Yesterday I was making $11 an hour fixing computers now I'm being told that my life for the past three years has been wiped from my memory..."

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"What are you gunna do with me? What happens now?"

"For now you'll stay down here, we'll protect you and try to get your memories back."

"What about my sister? My friends?"

His brown eyes peered into her striking blue gaze, a strange jolt of electricity passed through his body adding to his confusion. She shook her head

"Tell them nothing until we find out for sure."

He nodded slowly until she spoke again

"I need you to do one more thing for me-"

"Yeah?"

She smiled sadly as a lone tear slowly slid down her cheek.

"Trust me Chuck."

**A/N: **I changed when Mass Effect 2 came out to 2007 to suit my comments, it won't screw up the timeline as such unless Chuck actually made the game so gamers please don't eat me! Read and review!


	3. Gaming, Spies and Loneliness

**Author's Notes: **So Phase Four just hit 30 reviews! I've got to say that I'm overly proud and actually did a little dance so here is another chapter to help the celebration hopefully increase :o This is the third update in a row! I definitely deserve a blimp for this, or maybe a constellation being named after me; I'm not that fussed :D So please enjoy and don't forget to review because that's the reason I've updated so quickly! Review! Review! Review!

**Chapter Three: Gaming, Spies and Loneliness**

When she arrives home the loneliness begins to kick in and the reality of the past few days finally sets in. Chuck has forgotten about her, about them, and despite him forgetting the past three years the fact he forgot about their relationship seems oddly personal. She certainly wasn't the only one in his life, but she was significant. Others were surely having just as much difficulty but how could she be expected to cope with something so definite? Sure losing his memory is a big deal, but he couldn't prevent it.

Her biggest worry was that she may begin to resent Chuck in some way, deep down she knew that her love for him was unshakable but the thought of rebuilding their entire life together made her want to take the first plane out to Jakarta to quell a revolution with a fork. The downside to living with Chuck was that everything here reminded her of him, of how Chuck and Sarah lived before the incident. Even the couch evoked memories that were overpowering, reminding her of just how vulnerable she had become to his demands; like no weapons in the apartment.

The thing that probably hurt most was the familiarity of their easy banter, even after such a tragedy their conversations still seemed to mirror their first encounters. It was oddly troubling but strangely comforting. Losing someone you loved was hard, but watching them disappear and forget who you are is unbearable. Sarah shook her head attempting to remove her inner thoughts. Without Chuck everything seemed so empty, the apartment lacked the usual homely nature but instead just served as a bitter reminder of what she'd lost.

Before Chuck she was Graham's wildcard enforcer; Sarah Walker the blonde bombshell who was at the top of the agency's rankings, just another spy. A damn good one. She walked into _their _bedroom finally allowing salty tears to slither down her cheeks once more, she cried a lot recently. Her deepest fear was that they'd discover a way to retrieve his memories but he would decide against it and focus on having a normal life without her. She wasn't sure that she could go back to being Sarah Walker the cold blooded killer.

His proposal plan was perched on the desk next to the game controller, she remembers him telling her it was for the X-Cube... Or was it the PS-Box? Heck, he probably didn't even remember such a gaming console existed. She sighs and resists the urge to throw the controller against the wall, she tried to touch nothing in their room since he disappeared, an irrational part of her wanted everything to be just as Chuck left it.

Her gaze wandered to his nerd herd t-shirt, she walked towards it automatically. She felt stupid for wanting to inhale his scent, it's what a normal girlfriend would do but it's not what a superspy would do. What would she tell Ellie? How would she tell Chuck that his sister is not only married, but also pregnant? How would he deal with missing so much? Meeting his father again, losing his father, then seeing his mother again, even the BuyMore had changed beyond recognition.

She just needed a hug from him, to be absorbed in him just for a few moments but now the hope of that was a distant memory. She slowly pulls his nerd herd shirt off the hook, being overly careful not to move anything underneath it, and holds it tightly against her chest. Her tears soak into the white fabrics. She needs a few hours sleep to function, she knows it and now that Chuck is safe she should be able to rest; but she couldn't. She begins peeling layers of clothing off, then drags the shirt around her shoulders loosely buttoning it.

Her whole body aches as she collapses on the bed, on his side. She once told him that he'd forget all about her one day; she was right, but she'd never felt more alone. She broke the cardinal rule of spying, and this was her punishment.

* * *

"Sorry little buddy, I'm just trying to process all of this"

He waved his hands to emphasizing the expanse of grey walls, they were plain and sterile much like a hospital; Chuck _hated _hospitals. Ellie worked in a hospital, but in a hospital there was a never ending supply of needles, sick people and curious doctors who liked to probe.

"You're a spy! I thought you'd be a little happier"

The fuzzy beard wobbled as Morgan spoke and his brow furrowed.

"I just lost the last three years of my life; happy isn't really one of the feelings I'm thinking of right now-"

"Oh yeah man! They released a new COD too! I'd be gutted if I couldn't remember playing that beauty..."

His mouth gaped open as the bearded buffoon continued to talk about a COD strategy.

"You know Morgan the last thing I'm thinking about is a new COD-"

Morgan's mouth opened in protest but he was silenced when Chuck held up his hand signalling him to be quiet for a moment

"I just want to know about the last three years of my life; how is Ellie doing now, if Awesome did another death defying stunt, if they found a new formula for new coke, if I have a girlfriend-"

"Woaah dude! Sarah's your girlfriend, how could you forge-oh wait-"

Chuck slapped his palm against his forehead as Morgan began to splutter

"Well Ellie and Awesome are doing... for lack of a better word; awesome. I mean things were a bit rocky when Ellie found out you were a spy but they got over it... They had their anniversary a few months back too-"

"Anniversary?"

"Dude they're married now-"

Chuck looked pained for a moment and ran a hand through his chocolate curls.

"They really are keeping you in the dark, man-"

"Sorry Morgan it's just a lot to take in right now. They were dating only yesterday... To me, I know it's been three years and all but it just doesn't feel like that. It's just a lot to process..."

They remained silent for a moment, the curly haired nerd spoke again.

"So what about Sarah? Were we serious?"

The bearded man grinned and nodded his head

"As a heart attack. I mean dude, who can blame you when you get to go home to _that-"_

He lost himself for a moment and Chuck clicked his fingers to bring him back to reality.

"Anyway you were well I guess you still are dating now, but you were going to propose and live happily-"

"Propose?"

His eyes widened and his figure sunk back against the wall.

"Yeah I mean you _really _loved her. I told you that we all knew that you loved that girl even before you really got together"

His brow furrowed.

"How long were we dating?"

"Erm... Nearly a year I think but you dated for a cover for like two years something to do with protocol but I forget the details, that's not important anyway, but dude she was a mess without you she's now known as the blonde she-male, funny story actually-"

"Does she know I was going to propose?"

He laughed nervously

"Ok the thing about that, don't be angry-"

"Why would I be angry-"

"I spilled the beans! She knows but she was so upset and we were connecting on a personal level through our loss and I'm a connector I just kind of said it-"

A look of disbelief swept over his handsome features as he sat straighter beginning to chide

"You told her my proposal plan? Morgan! That is _private _now it ruins the entire surprise of being proposed to!"

His demeanour changed suddenly slumping back against the wall

"Not that it matters now-"

"Hey dude, come on that girl loves you and we'll get your memories back."

Chuck nodded for a moment staring off into space.

"There's just one thing I don't understand still-"

Morgan leaned forward and peered at him curiously

"How did a guy like _me _get a girl like _that?_"

* * *

**A/N: **For the record if I knew how to get a girl like Sarah I'd make bottles of it and sell it at a ridiculously high price. Review! :D


	4. Little fish, big pond

**Author's Notes: **Oh my god... It's been a few days since I updated – mainly because I updated on Friday which is was probably a mistake because it was well... Friday. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it (instead of doing coursework) and I hope I've performed up to your expectations, as always read and review!

**Chapter Four: Little fish, big pond**

When she returns to Castle the first thing that registers in her mind is the sound of gun fire; distant gun fire. A loud groan echoed through the hallways as she ran, gun poised at the ready. Sarah Walker did not hesitate as she zoomed down the sterile halls with a vice like grip on the hand grip ready to squeeze off a shot at any point.

"I ALMOST HAD HIM!"

She sneered as she rushed through the open door of the holding cell, not anticipating the face of the bearded best friend; Morgan Grimes. His face visibly paled and he dropped the controller he was holding. It crashed to the floor with a thud even sending a plastic shard spinning towards Sarah's feet, although she seemed oblivious and had fixed Morgan with a stern glare.

"S-S-Saraaaah we were just well we were we were playing and we were-"

"You were?"

"There was a new... COD and it's a crime to n-not play it."

He stuttered with a fearful eyes as her eyebrow raised.

"We were-we-we-C HUCK and I, were enjoying the latest gaming extravaganza! Tell her Chuck!"

Chuck who had been sat on his cot watching the scene between his best friend and Sarah, his supposed superspy girlfriend, gulped as her telescopic gaze switched to him. He was surprised when the anger seemed to evaporate from her body and she nipped her bottom lip as if in contemplation. He nervously laughed.

"Sorry I didn't realize it was so loud-"

Her eyes widened and she began shaking her head

"No-no I mean no I didn't know you were playing... Trout, I just heard the gunfire and assumed-"

"It won't happen again."

He nodded then pursed his lips trying to contain ripples of laughter.

"What?"

She smiled shyly.

"Did you just say _Trout?_"

"Yeah that's what Morgan said-"

He laughed, a full heart laugh flashing her a dazzling smile.

"We need to work on your video game knowledge"

"Why did I get it wrong?"

"It's called COD, or Call of Duty"

She allowed herself a small laugh, it was a beautiful, delicate giggle which he vowed to encourage as it was rapidly becoming his favourite sound. Her sparkling cerulean eyes glimmered with adoration as she held his gaze in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Morgan, who was trying to slip out of the room quietly, slid past Sarah smoothly allowing himself a small grin as he rubbed his beard. He turned towards them, his left foot balancing on the sharp of broken controller causing his body to propel forward and slide out of the room into the outside wall.

"Oompfh"

The crash caused the pair to turn their heads.

"I'm ok!"

He scrambled to his feet

"I'm just gunna go and-yeah... Is that Casey calling? I'll be _right there_ Casey!"

And with the final string of incredibly fast spoken words he was gone, rushing down the halls as if his life depended on it; which he probably would be doing if Sarah hadn't been distracted.

"Did you actually hear anyone call?"

Sarah shook her head slowly still staring at the doorway Morgan had exited not long ago.

"No... Casey's with Alex getting some pie, although I hope he hasn't slipped nano-trackers into her drink again."

"Who's Alex?"

Her brow furrowed as she turned to him

"Casey's daughter, but she's dating Morgan so his need to know on both their locations has somewhat... increased"

"Casey's daughter is dating _Morgan? _So he's _tracking _them? Isn't that a violation of privacy, not to mention just morally wrong plus it's also extremely stalker-ish-"

She grinned

"Says the guy who followed me from my hotel room to check out who I was with."

She laughed and he gave her a baffled expression.

"I wh-what?"

She mentally beat her head against the wall, slipping into conversation with him had been so easy that she'd forgotten the recent events.

"I took a personal day, and for some reason you decided to go to my hotel room and follow me to a restaurant where I was eating with a man whom you'd discovered... didn't have a great past. But anyway your tracker went off and I spotted you; you then proceeded to tell me what a bad man this man I was eating with was-"

She watched as his eyes comically widened

"then he interrupted us after you amplified that he was a much _much _older man. Then I had to tell you that he was my father."

"Oh my god..."

He put his head in his hands horrified by what he'd done, and even more disturbed he couldn't even remember.

"Don't be it was... endearing that you felt the need to protect me"

"Endearing, creepy; what's the difference?"

He gave her a strained smile, and cleared his throat.

"So I was wondering if I could maybe ask you some questions I'm still a bit hazy after Morgan-"

She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, ask away"

"Ok erm... So Morgan told me we were dating is-is that true?"

She closed her eyes briefly and nodded.

"Yes"

"Wow."

Her eyebrows raised in question.

"Why are you surprised?"

He looked confused at her question.

"Wh-what? I-It's just... Look at me then look at you. I just have a hard time believing any guy could be that lucky-"

He gave her a lop sided grin and she was shocked into silence for a few moments as he continued

"I'll just never find it remotely believable that a guy like me could be dating... you, you know, a girl like you or more appropriately a woman like you; considering the fact you could probably kick the ass of anyone in Burbank, and a smart one at that, not to mention cool and extremely beautiful and-and you can stop me anytime if the compliments if they're coming you know-"

"No that was very sweet."

She smiles at him, one of the most dazzling smiles that he's ever seen even though he doesn't realise that she's repeating the lines from their second first date.

"Sweet. Golly gee thanks for making me feel like I'm eight."

She laughs and shrugs her shoulders.

"Well you're not so bad yourself."

"Please, I'm fantastic."

His false smug expression makes her peer curiously at him.

"Yeah. You are."

He seems surprised as her comment but holds her gaze, she seems to gravitate towards him due to some sort of strange magnetism and he can't help but feel drawn to the beautiful blonde. Chuck slowly rises from his seat gulping as she invades his personal space, it's been so long to him since he's felt this comfortable with anyone; let alone a woman but Sarah just seems to... fit. It's a strange feeling, he's nervous and excited at the same time whilst his stomach is doing back flips and summersaults until he feels sick with anticipation.

He shuffles forward until they're toe to toe, but neither seem to mind as the smell of vanilla invades his senses. The smile has vanished from both of their faces. She stares at him with such intensity and devotion that's he's sure his gaze mirrors, he doesn't understand why he's in this position but right now he doesn't care. Chuck's heart beat rapidly increases until he's almost certain it's the only sound in the room apart from the steady chest falls from Sarah. She leans into him placing her hands on his chest as his hand roams to brush a stray lock of soft, golden hair pushing it behind her ear.

Their noses touch when he lowers his head, and she raises onto her toes closing her eyes slowly. He pauses for a moment staring at her lips. The breath hitches in the back of her throat as his eyes close and their lips finally meet for a brief moment, a chaste kiss. He leans his forehead against hers pecking her lips again, his resistance to the pull between them is useless as her lips urgently press against his. They are absorbed in a series of frantic kisses, as her hands tangle into his curls and his arms envelop her waist pulling her towards him.

The frenzied kisses slowly become more gentle, until they're entranced by a slow, tender kiss which makes his heart feel like it's on fire. Her legs feel weak as the kiss slowly comes to an end and she presses her forehead against his panting, the puffs of breath tickle his lips and he resists the urge to pinch himself to check if he was dreaming. She smiles slowly, still overwhelmed by the mind blowing effect that he has on her. She feels him tense next to her and release a long sigh, although strangely it does not sound content.

"I'm sorry."

He whispers it, acting almost ashamed as he steps back removing his arms from around her body. She shudders from the lack of contact and longs to push her way back into his warm embrace and stay there forever but resists. Her eyes close and she begs herself not to cry. He mutters

"I shouldn't-I shouldn't do that, I'm not usually this confident it's just-"

She nods and whispers.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have pushed you, I guess this is sort of an uncomfortable moment."

"You didn't push, I just-I mean I clearly... We clearly have some_thing _here I just don't know what exactly but I want to-"

"Chuck it's fine _really._"

She stressed her words hoping he'd let the subject drop, relieving her of the oncoming blush due to the embarrassment of losing control.

"No wait, I just... I'm just not usually this forward and well I want to know what we have so I guess what I'm asking here is;"

He flashed her a nervous but charming smile ash her defences seemed to melt away as she stared into his deep brown eyes.

"Sarah will you go on a date with me?"

Her mouth gaped open in shock as she struggled to form a coherent sentences, wildly exclaiming a manic

"YES!"

She was surprised at how desperate she probably seemed but right now she didn't care because as long as she had Chuck nothing else seemed to matter. He grinned slowly until he gave her a full megawatt smile wondering where his sudden burst of confidence had came from. She nodded again and whispered

"Yes."

**A/N: **Oh yeah... I've got them kissing in the _fourth _chapter so I think maybe I need a little gold star for that; however there will not be sex in the fifth chapter ok guys so get your brains out of the gutter! Review please! (Click the green button and write out your thoughts because if you don't then your internet will fail)


	5. NonUpdate Update

**A Non-Update Update**

The title is just so... oxymoronic, if that's even a word, however this is basically the reason why I haven't had much chance to write. I've been in and out of hospital over the past three weeks, basically with problems with my vision as I keep losing parts of it, I've also been having several severe migraines. They don't know what the problem is, but they don't want to put me through another brain scan right now so I have to wait for my appointment to have some more neurological tests done testing my electrical impulses from my brain. Now I've also got severe joint problems, which have chosen to start acting up again therefore I've hardly gotten any sleep for about a week or so.

I promise you that I am working on writing but right now it's not my first priority, I will try to have a chapter out by the end of this week if it is possible. I would be writing now, but I just made the most incredible brownies, then proceeded to trip, burn my hand, and throw them on the floor so I've spent about the past half an hour crying over it. I'm all over the place, and in no position to write unless you want me to write something about Sarah slamming Chuck's face into a door out of frustration. I feel I can't do anything right.

Sorry guys :(

MJay


End file.
